The Butcher of Konoha: Hinata's Symphony
by Misaki Nagase
Summary: *remastered* Why hello there Inspector "the reader" . Would you like to hear my story...? Rated "M" for Yandere/Psychotic Hinata


The Butcher of Konoha (Hinata's Symphony)

"The following is a nonprofit fanfiction. Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, and the Naruto movies are all own by Viz Media, Toey Animation, and Masashi Kishamoto. Please support the official release."

**Nurse:** Miss Hyuuga, you have a visitor.

**Hinata:** Oh? Please send them in then.

**Nurse:** Right this way inspector. We'll be watching.

(The nurse shuts and locks the door)

**Hinata:** Why hello there. To what do I owe this pleasure?

…

**Hinata:** Are you now?

…

**Hinata:** What a treat. You get to be locked in a padded room with a girl like me. You should be honored.

…

**Hinata:** Record me? Do as you wish inspetor. I have nothing I want to hide. With that said, this institute feels I need to be locked away and restrained in this uncomfortably heavy coat. The doctors and nurses here should really learn to trust me more. I wish no ill-will towards anyone. Not anymore at least.

…

**Hinata:** Ah yes, that wretched girl. The one who is responsible for my current mental state. It was her own fault that she died. Tell me, have you found all of her yet?

…

**Hinata:** I'm impressed. You've managed to find all the hiding places of that wretched girl's corps. That is truly to be commended.

…

**Hinata:** Why did I murder her? You mean your superiors did not inform you? Well now, this is interesting. Oh, and please, don't say that I simply "murdered" her.

…

**Hinata:** What would I call it? Lets see…butchered? No. That doesn't exactly do my actions it justice. Hmmm…maybe…slaughtered? Or perhaps a mixture of the two? Yes. I believe both words describe the deed perfectly. Wouldn't you agree sir? I do believe that i composed a magnificent symphony that day.

…!

**Hinata:** No need to shout sir. So, you have come to hear my story have you? The tale of how I destroyed the person that mentally crippled me?

…

**Hinata:** Oh? So, you want to know how I did it. As you wish. As I said, it was her own fault that she had to die. She stole from me and the equal punishment…was death. I will never understand how my beloved could ever fall for such a violent and at the same time useless person such as her. She was quite a pitiful thing. I'm glad I cleansed the world of such an unlikeable human.

…

**Hinata:** No. She and I were never friends. We were more like acquaintances. What would give you such a crass idea?

…

**Hinata:** My, my. You certainly are misinformed.

…

**Hinata:** Anyway, It was an ordinary day. Nothing was particularly of mention. I walked down the path I always do as I admired the beauty of the village. As I neared the end of my walk, I saw my blond-haired beloved standing in front of Ichiraku Ramen. His wonderfully, unkept hair swaying magnificently in the spring wind. It was like a dream seeing him stand there looking so handsome. I then noticed that my beloved looked as if he were waiting for someone. I foolishly asked myself "could it be that he's waiting for me?" Of course it wasn't. Looking back on that moment, I now realize that there is no possible way that he could have been waiting for me. Just then and to my disgust, the wretch showed up in front of my beloved. MY Beloved…!

…!

**Hinata:** You need not worry about me. I'm in control. As I said, you should trust me more. Besides, it's not like I could do anything even if I wanted to.

…

**Hinata:** As you wish. I saw the duo of the pinkette and my beloved converse for a bit and then…

…?

**Hinata:** The unthinkable happened…

…

**Hinata:** They kissed. That "thing" kissed my beloved…My eyes widened as I felt nothing but darkness flooded my mind. I saw nothing. Every thing was pitch black except for the two of them locked in an infernal kiss that seemed to go on for an eternity. As my senses returned from the black purgatory they were plunged into, my beloved was walking away with that pink-headed thief, hand in hand. My eyes still wide, wondering why? Why did I take so long? Was it all for not to begin with? The darkness returned and flooded my heart. I dropped to my knees and cried. I was crying but at the same time I was smiling. It was such a wild smile. It was as if someone had cut me from ear to ear. I quickly snapped back to my senses, stood up and walked away. I walked back toward my home with and odd happiness but tears still fell from my eyes like the leaves that fell in the village every day.

I felt that same darkness flood my entire body this time. As I walked, the world turned dark once more. Darkness and anger had enveloped me completely. As I walked through a world of empty blackness, I saw nothing but a white silhouette in the distance. As the silhouette took shape, my anger increased more and more.

…

**Hinata:** Who you ask? You should know. It was her. The girl who is responsible for my being in this wretched facility.

…

**Hinata:** My fault? That's just silly.

…?

**Hinata:** [irritated] As I was saying. The pink-haired, thief stood in front of me smirking. Looking down on me with those filthy green eyes. My rage building, I felt a sadistic smile creep onto my face once more. The darkness faded along with my hallucination of the pinkette. And so I continued on my way home, skipping along as I sang to myself "I'm gonna kill you. I'm gonna kill you". I skipped all the way home and prepared a few things for my deliciously sweet revenge.

(Hinata turns to look to her left.)

**Hinata:** Oh. You're here? I thought I disposed of you, you wretched thief.

…?

**Hinata:** Have you come to haunt me? If so, then I welcome it. I would like someone to converse with even if I do despise every fiber of your being.

…?

**Hinata:** Why who else would I be talking to?

(Hinata turns her head slowly to the inspector)

**Hinata**: ...She's here...right now…

…?

**Hinata:** If only you could only see how pitiful she looks. Anyhow, let's get back to the story. Days later, after all my preparations were complete, I walked around the village dragging a steel pipe behind me. Surprisingly, I got no strange looks from the other villagers. I suppose that it pays to be virtually invisible. I searched the entire village for her when I finally found her at the training field. She seemed to be looking for something.

What luck?

I crept up behind the thief of my beloved and raised the pipe above my head. With weapon in hand, I said to her "I loved Naruto-kun first..." She turned to face me and…CRACK! The face she made the split second she saw the pipe come down on that ugly countenance of hers was priceless. It was truly hilarious. I had never laughed so hard in my life.

…

**Hinata:** That's it! It was just like that. The face you're making right now. Though it was so much funnier when she made it. Oh well.

…

**Hinata:** And so, I smashed her knees in and crushed every bone in her left foot. I had to get her to my special "play room" so I took a hand full of her filthy pink hair in my hand and dragged her through the forest to my "play room". I nearly died of laughter when her ankle got caught on a root and I accidently ripped out a little of her hair.

(Hinata slightly looks to the left then back at her visitor.)

**Hinata:** When we finally made it to my "play room", I hung her arms for to a pipe running along the ceiling, leaving her body dangling. I looked her body over and laughed with confidence as I called her a stupid "A" cup. I wanted her to be awake for when I really start having fun. I called her repeatedly but she did not wake. Then I slapped her ugly thieving face and that harlot still would not wake up. So I thought to myself, I can have at least a little fun before she wakes up. I picked up my steel pipe and beat her unconscious body till she awoke.

I smiled like the mad woman I was, I swung the pipe wildly smashing it blindly on every inch of her body. I made sure not to break anymore bones until she awoke. Thirty minutes passed. As my prey finally awoke, she slowly opened her eyes and looked around a bit. When she was finally aware of her surroundings, the wretches face contorted, finally feeling all of the pain I dealt her.

As all the pain hit her at once, she let out a wonderful scream. It was the most beautiful scream of pain to ever grace my ears.

(Hinata looks to her hallucination and giggles lightly.)

**Hinata:** Oh this is just too much. Look at her cringe. It really is too hilarious to behold. If only you could see her.

…

Hinata: Anyway, back to my story. I smiled as her fatigued figure hung from the ceiling before me. "What's going on? Why am I in so much pain?" she whined. It was so annoying. I wanted to hear more beautiful screams. I did not answer her as I turned on a radio I had sitting on the table of weapons I had prepared. I pressed play on the built in CD player on the radio, preparing to play my new favorite song, "Lillum". [A/N: that should make the readers happy. ^_^]

I picked up a knife from my table that I received from a girl with orange hair wearing a red ribbon. I believe Fuyou-san called it a "Yanagiba". [A/N: You reading this Koshking777? Moonbite FTW lol] With both blade and pipe in hand, I walked toward the thieving harlot. She started struggling for freedom as our faces were just inches from each others. I laughed hysterically at her as she struggled in vain. "Why? What's going on? Why are you doing this to me? What did I do to you?" she asked. I said nothing and simply smiled darkly at her.

"What ever I did Hinata, please. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she pleaded. I touched my Yanagiba to the center of her collier bone and lightly dug into her flesh. She winced abit from that. "You stool the only precious thing in my life when you knew that I loved Naruto-kun and you saw fit to take him for your pathetic, disgusting, useless self" I said to her. Then I put my forehead up to her garishly large forehead and I said to her…

(Hinata looked to the apparition of her former prey.)

"The wages for your sin is death…". And then…SLASH! I drug my blade down from her collier bone to her waist, cutting her open only skin-deep. She did not scream though. I was vexed by the lack of the beautiful sound composition called "Sakura's Scream". Instead, she gave me tears. They were not as wonderful as her previous screams but the were savored none the less. Oh! Specking of which, did you find the vile containing that wretched girl's tears?

…

**Hinata:** What a shame…

…

**Hinata:** A monster? Well, that was quite rude. Calling a woman like me a monster. Oh well. Your not to far off, Inspector. Where was I…?

(Hinata shortly mumbled to herself)

Ah yes! I was just about to tell you what else I was going to do to the wretch. As I was saying, the wretch stated to sob and I laughed at her tears. Not because I thought it was funny but out of felt pity. As she raised her head to look at me, I readied my weapons to conduct a symphony of pain.

I stood in front of my masterpiece-to-be and raised my hands. Just seconds before "Lillum" began to play, I counted the seconds.

"1, 2, 3,"

The song began as blade and pipe came down on her body. The Yanagiba diagonally slashing through her rib cage with ease on one side and the steel pipe broke more of her ribs, making a glorious cracking sound…

…

**Hinata:** …

…?

**Hinata:** Mmmm…ribs…

…

**Hinata:** As I was saying, I slashed and bludgeoned her body wildly while staying on key with the flow of the music. Slash, slash. Rip, rip. Crack, crack. It was euphoric to feel the sensation of my blade cutting through her disgusting flesh. The pipe breaking her bones with every swing emitting a wonderful cracking sound gave me such joy. As I cut and beat the wretch's body beyond recognition, her gorgeously crimson blood splashed all over me. I was drenched with the pinkette's blood. The warming sensation filled my now dark being with ecstasy. I laughed wildly as I continued to relentlessly mutilate her filthy body. I was having some much fun that I did not notice that I n eeded to got to the bathroom and had an accident. My composision went on for the entirety of forty-five minutes. Thank god for the "repeat button".

As I finished composing the first half of my symphony, I prepared for the next half by opening a large drum of my secret, scream inducing, weapon. I took a large empty bucket, filled it with the secret weapon and walked up to my unfinished, blood-spattered masterpiece. At this point, the wretch was nodding off, about to pass out from the pain. So I slapped her hideous face until she woke up. She was on her last leg. The wretches blood only dripping form her mangled form.

…

**Hinata:** "Sakura? Do you know what this is?" I asked with a false sweetness. The wretch slowly shook her head "no". It was too bad she couldn't smell it…sense I accidently (not really) chopped her nose off.

(Hinata looked at her hallucination of Sakura and Laughed at it.)

Oh I wish you could see how she's cowering even though she's already dead. This is just too fun. I get to torrment her even after she is dead. Oh how I wish that you could see her as I do at the moment.

…

**Hinata:** What's the matter Inspector? Are you feeling sick? Please hang in there a bit longer, sir. The best is yet to come.

…

**Hinata:** I stood back a few feet and told the pinkette what was in my bucket. It was a mixture of salt, lemon juice, and vinegar. Her eyes were so wide that I thought they would pop right out of there sockets. She struggled violently in fear as I purposely crept slowly toward her. The harlot begged for my forgiveness her for not knowing my feelings toward Naruto-kun. How dare she speak his name? My anger rose as a wicked smile graced my countenance. I tossed the entire bucket on her and laughed hysterically as I did so. Her screams, her magnificent, ear-splitting screams. What absolutely, fantastically, beautiful screams. I Turned my back to the pink-haired mess, closed my eyes and directed the sweet, high pitched screams like music.

At last. My symphony was finished. "Sakura's Requiem" was complete. The sound of her flesh crackling from the salt mixture was like applause. I was being called for an encore that I could not perform. And so, to finish my current performance, I took her neck in my hands and looked at her sweetly giving her a genuinely warm smile. She looked at me one last time. "Hinata...I...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." she said takeing her last few breaths. One last tear fell from her cheek before hearing me say "You may rest now. Goodbye Sakura...Please die...". With a loud CRACK, her neck was limp in my hands. I loved how her neck felt so soft and limp. I rubbed my cheek against her broken neck savoring the soft, limp feeling. The feeling of the disconnected bones in her neck. Ah...such a lovely feeling. Her body hung lifeless before me. I smiled and cut the wretch's corps down from the ceiling cutting strait through her arms with my Yanagiba and watched her body hit the floor with a plop. Hmmm...did i leave her hands hanging from the ceiling? Its been awhile so I cannot quite remember. Oh well. What's don is done. I then proceeded to sever her body into several pieces starting with her feet. I sang Hare Hare Yukai while I dismembered the wretches corps and then hid them all over the forest.

….

**Hinata:** Of course several days later I was arrested and then was sent to this institution. As you already know, I am to spend the rest of days here. And that, as the say is that. I wonder...did you think that setting Sakura's severed head on her mother's doorstep was abit to much?

…

**Nurse:** Inspector. Your time is up.

…

**Hinata:** So soon? What I shame. Fare the well inspector. Till next we meet.

…

**Hinata:** Oh. No need to worry about me sir. I…am never alone...

…?

**Hinata:** The spirit that evil, wretched, theiving harlot, Sakura will keep me company as further punishment to her.

...!

**Hinata:** Oh...? Is that right...? ...hmhmhmhm…Heh heh heh heh heh heh…! AAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! !

(As Hinata laughed uncontrollably, the nurse closed and locked all five locks on the heavy steel door. Even still, Hinata's unstable laughter could be heard all through out the building.)


End file.
